Eve and Chung: Shipwrecked!
by Awakened Hades
Summary: Can Eve and Chung work out their blood line grudges and find a way to get back to the others before it's too late? Well, honestly I don't care as long as they kiss! :D
1. Sadness

Yumi: I felt the urge to write cheve fluff, don't judge me! :P

Eve: Ooh, I can't wait to see what's in store for me! :3

Chung: (Blushes)

Rena: Young love! :3

Yumi: Anyway, Eve is CBS and Chung is DC. Imagine the classes of everyone else!

Raven: Okay, let's start this party! :D

The elgang sat along a boat drifting off towards Hamel. "Chung, you must be excited to go back to your home town, hm?" Rena smiled. "Yep!" he grinned brightly. No one noticed the dark aura radiating from Eve's direction. "What's wrong Eve?" Aisha asked. "Nothing, it's just that Hamel and Altera used to be grave enemies is all." She said emotionlessly. Chung turned around and was about to retort before a huge wave sent the ship reeling.

"Kya!" Rena screamed as she crashed against the railing. Raven helped her up before both of them were knocked down by another wave. A huge wave enveloped Eve. She flailed around and gasped for breath before plunging underneath. She heard the others calling out for her. 'I'm sorry everyone' she thought sadly as her consciousness started to leave. The last thing she remembered was a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

'Where am I?' Eve thought as she felt the rays of the sun on her back. She turned around to find herself on some sort of tropical landscape. She saw the ocean, palm trees, sand, and caves. 'I must have been separated from the others!' she panicked. She immediately sprung up, and noticed her two black armor pieces usually at her waist were gone. "Oh, so your awake" she heard a familiar princely voice chuckle. Wait, did she just say princely!? Wasn't she supposed to not have emotions?

She turned around to see Chung lying next to her. "We need to get back to the others" she said in a voice she hoped sounded emotionless. In truth, she was relieved to see him. "Geez, so cold. Anyways, looks like we'll have to stay here for the time being" Chung pointed to the darkening cloudy sky. To prove his point, a loud burst of thunder filled the air. Eve squealed as she slightly jumped, before composing herself quickly. Her face heated at the surly smirk flung in her direction.

"So you're scared of thunder?" Chung smirked. "N-nonsense, I was just-"Eve was cut off as rain started to pour down. The two of them rushed towards the nearest cave which, frankly, wasn't very near. They finally arrived, soaking wet, and gasping for breath. They huddled together for warmth. "Damn and I was so close to going to Hamel" Chung sighed. "I hardly mind the delay personally" Eve muttered snarkily.

Chung turned around sharply. "What do you have against Hamel?!" he shouted. "Um I don't know." She replied. "Maybe that they practically commited a nasod genocide!" she yelled back. "I'm sorry about that but I'm the ruler now and I can fix everything if you just lighten up and trust me!" Chung growled. He was answered with a slap. "What will a sixteen your old boy that couldn't even save his father do to a whole kingdom!" she yelled. She gasped as she covered my mouth. Eve tried to stammer out an apology but the wound had been made. She looked at Chung's face and she saw anger, sadness, and worst of all: disappointment. Eve could tell that he wanted to be her friend, but she was too bitter. "I'm going to go dry my clothes" he said in a monotone voice. He got up and walked outside into the rain. "Chung wait, you'll catch a cold!" he had left. Eve sighed and buried her head in her arms.

Yumi: D: So sad.

Chung: It's her fault!

Eve: I'm sorry, can't we work this out?

Chung: Yesh! :3

Eve and Chung: -kiss-

Yumi: -pulls out camera- MEHEHEHEH


	2. Forgiveness

Yumi: Okay, I had to continue this -_-

Eve: Hurry up, I've gotta make up with Chung! So we can make sweet love…

Yumi: oAo Eve do you something I don't?!

Eve: Yep! ;)

Yumi: Anyway, please don't say that Eve isn't in character. She was especially upset right then and if you think something is wrong with my story, make your own! :p Thanks for the nice critique guys! :3

Raven: Okay, let's get started! :3

Yumi: Oh yeah, there's a hot guy in this chapter. In very good detail. If this bothers you please find something else to read!

The dark chaser, the angelic seraph. They are part of the same destiny, but yet they can never reach each other. Passion versus the emotionless. Light versus darkness. The two unreachable lovers.

'Why did I have to be so rude to Chung?' Eve wondered. She could barely hear herself think. The pouring rain and the crashing thunder were all too loud in the once silent cave. The thunder roared even louder than before, but she didn't jump anymore. 'He freaking saved me, yet I returned his efforts with a slap! Oh geez I'm such an idiot' Eve thought feeling humiliated. 'I should apologize, but I'm far too embarrassed!' She sighed nervously.

She finally pulled herself together and thought of what she would say. 'My apologies Chung, you are a dear comrade and I didn't mean what I said. Please forgive me' She wanted to say more than that, but her lack of emotions made that kind of difficult. She looked up to see the rain literally pouring down. She braced herself and stepped outside.

She braved the drenching rain and came across the area that the other caves were at. She wondered which cave he was at, until she saw a flicker of blue from one of them, like Chung's armor! She marched towards the cave, and stepped inside. She cleared her throat, and began to speak. "My apologies Chung, you are-"Whatever she had collected of herself had been blown away. Chung had hung his armor to dry, leaving him in only his black shorts!

She noticed a blue wolf tattoo on his shoulder. His ivory skin seemed to glow in the darkness of the cave. His sapphire eyes shined. Chung had developed rather nicely. He had a muscular chest, and a well-toned stomach. Chung was not no boy anymore, he had become a prince. Not only was he attractive, he was also mysterious and otherworldly. His head turned towards her, and his eyes saddened. "Oh Eve, did you want something?"

Eve gathered the courage to sit next to him, and stammered out: "S-sorry for what I said?" Chung abruptly leaned forward. "Just because are ancestors fought, does that mean we must be enemies too?" he asked. "No, that is not my wish" Eve replied. "Well all I want to do is have peace between our kingdoms, and rule with the one I love" Chung smiled sadly. "And who would that be?" Eve asked as she leaned in. Chung answered by placing his lips on Eve's. 'Oh no, systems overheating' "Eve! Are you alright?!"

Yumi: I know, it was too short!

Readers: You suck Yumi! D: -start shooting her-

Yumi: Oh noes! –Starts to run-

Eve: -nosebleed-

Rena: Oh Chung you have lots of experience with girls! You turned the emotionless Eve into a blushing tomato!

Chung: Is she alright? oAo


End file.
